Question: Find the output, $h$, when the input, $t$, is $35$. $h = 50 - \dfrac{t}{5}$ $h=$
To find the output, ${h}$, we need to substitute ${35}$ into the equation for ${t}$. $\begin{aligned} {h}&=50-\dfrac{{t}}{5}\\\\ {h}&=50-\dfrac{{35}}{5}\\\\ &=50-7\\\\ &={43} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $35$, the output is $43$.